


Sick Day

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Diane has the flu and Kurt takes care of her for a day





	Sick Day

Diane had the flu and it damn near took an act of god to get her to stay home from work on Monday morning. She’d always been a fiercely independent woman and the fact that she had a husband didn’t change that; she could very well take care of herself.

“You’re sick.”

“I’m fine,” she protested, moving towards their front door.

“Since when?”

“Since I’m on the downswing. The worst hit yesterday. I’ll take my meetings from my office so I won’t infect anyone.”

“Stay home.”

“No, Kurt.” She sighed, still fighting what was left of her virus from getting to her.

Kurt walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders and squared her, looking into her eyes. “It’s okay. You’re not letting it win.”

How had he known? She tried not to sniffle, not necessarily because she felt like crying so much as trying to keep from giving away how she felt.

“I’m not. And I’ll have you know…” She began to argue.

Kurt smirked. “Have me know what?”

She sniffled again. “I don’t know.”

He hugged her and reached down to take her valise from her.

Diane relinquished it and closed her eyes. “I’m fine,” she protested again, not really convincing anyone, not even herself.

Kurt placed a small kiss on her forehead and helped her off with her coat. She tossed her keys on the table next to the door but missed it entirely.

“I swear to god if you laugh…”

“I promise.” He leaned over to pick them up and place them in the bowl on the table before putting his hand around her waist and leading her back toward the bedroom.

“Why’d you let me get dressed if you were only going to head me off at the door?”

“You know very well I was in my lab this morning. I turned off your alarm you know.”

She thought about it for a moment. “Oh.”

“Yeah, and I’d planned on calling in for you in a bit anyway.”

“Well thanks.” 

“Sure. Why don’t you change and get back in bed and I’ll make you some tea with honey?”

She smiled. “That sounds really nice, actually. You really don’t have to do anything for me. After some coffee I should be fine.” Diane leaned in to give him a kiss but Kurt quickly turned his head so her lips landed on his cheek. She smiled. “Sorry.”

“Never apologize for wanting to kiss me. You think it’s not killing me that I can’t kiss you back?”

Diane smiled then looked up at the room in front of her. She knew as soon as she walked in, she’d be admitting defeat.

“Go on.” He encouraged.

Diane walked back into the bedroom to start changing back into her comfortable PJs. She took a look at herself in the mirror and finally admitted Kurt was right. “I look like hell.” After she took off her makeup and popped out her contacts Diane walked into the closet to change.

Kurt went into the kitchen to make some tea and decided to make some toast, too. He knew she liked it when she wasn’t sick and it was bland enough to not hurt her tummy so he figured it’d be appreciated.

Once everything was ready, Kurt took her tea and toast to the bedroom. He found Diane sitting on the bed, already having changed and on the phone, presumably with work.

“… and I’m pretty sure what I’ve got on the calendar can be pushed. Right. I’ll be checking emails throughout the day. Mm hm. I plan to be in tomorrow,” she nodded before looking up at Kurt for confirmation.

He shook his head no but she continued on anyway.

“I figured it’s best not to infect anyone. I know. Thanks. I’ll be in touch.” She hung up the phone and placed it on the table next to her.

Kurt set down what was in his hands and took her phone from her, turning it off in the process. “Get in bed.”

Diane let out a huff of annoyance but didn’t fight back, crawling under the covers to try to relax. 

“A day of rest should be fine. I can go in tomorrow.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. Have some tea. I made you toast like you like.”

“Thank you,” she smiled as she took the mug from the nightstand. “But I really have no appetite.”

“That’s fine. I can make you some more later, if you’d like. Now get some rest. I’m going to run to the store to get some soup and crackers. Anything else?”

“Do we have ginger ale?”

“I’m not sure. I’ll get some, though. I know it won’t go to waste.”

“You’re so good to me. Oh! ‘Nilla Wafers? I always used to eat those as a treat when I was sick as a kid.”

Kurt grinned and nodded his head. “Sure.”

“Can I have my phone back?”

He looked at her, almost incredulous.

“So I can call you if I think of anything else. I promise I’ll be good.” She put out her hand and waited for him to give it back. “You can check my call log when you get back.”

His eyes narrowed as he considered whether or not he’d actually do that. But, he ended up giving her the device back even though their house phone was on his nightstand.

Kurt walked to their closet and put on some shoes. He grabbed a jacket and before leaving, he placed another kiss on her forehead. “I expect you to be asleep when I get back.”

“I’ll do my best.”

She cozied in under the blankets as Kurt pulled the comforter up her body.

“I’ll be back soon.” He grabbed the keys to his truck and left her to herself.

Diane tried to relax, she really did, but once she was up for the day, for the most part, she was up. Sure she was tired but she still couldn’t fall asleep all that easily. She moved around a bit, trying to get comfortable but got nowhere fast. So, she decided to pick up the book she was reading to see if that’d help. After a chapter, Diane was no closer to sleep than she was when she started, but she was definitely one chapter closer to seeing Daphne and Vincent fuck each other.

She put the book down and looked at her phone, trying to talk herself out of looking at it. “I can just check the time and then put it back,” she rationalized with herself, completely discounting the fact that Kurt had a clock on his nightstand.

Diane picked up her device and turned it on, checking the time then setting it back down, fighting the urge to check her email. Before she could reach for her phone again, she heard Kurt pull up in their driveway. She sighed in relief; at least she wouldn’t be caught on her phone when he walked in.

So, again, she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, even though she knew he’d be in to check on her. Diane grabbed Kurt’s pillow and snuggled against it, breathing in his scent and feeling relaxed for the first time since she laid down.

She heard him come in the house and set things down in the kitchen but he didn’t look in on her. Still, she felt herself getting more comfortable and tried to go with it. A few minutes later, Diane rolled over, pillow in her clutches, to try to get more comfortable.

Kurt had just walked in and smiled thinking she was asleep and turned to leave.

“Don’t go,” she mumbled.

“Hmm?”

“Don’t go.”

“I’ve got work to do.”

“So do I.”

He chuckled. “You always have work to do,” he replied, quietly.

“Okay,” she sighed. 

“I just need to take care of one thing. I’ll be back in an hour.” He walked over to her and placed a sweet kiss on her crown. “Get some rest.”

She nodded, not moving much.

Kurt picked up the toast that was now cold to take it back to the kitchen, taking a bite out of a piece of it as he walked out of the room. Even though he’d fixed it almost an hour ago, stale didn’t bother him. He never understood why she balked at it after it sat for more than 10 minutes. “It’s still good,” he always reasoned with himself.

Before heading out to his lab, Kurt brought in a bottle of water and some tissues for her, setting them on the nightstand next to her phone.

She’d rolled over again, this time on to her stomach as she tried to get comfortable.

He went out to his lab and took care of what couldn’t wait then brought in some paperwork he could do in his office while she slept.

Kurt walked in to find Diane sitting up on the couch watching something on television.

“What are you doing up?”

“I couldn’t sleep. I thought maybe if I watched golf it’d help.”

He chuckled as he set down his papers on the table in front of her before sitting next to her. “Golf is fascinating.”

Diane set down the remote control on the table in front of her and looked at him. “You’re kidding, right?”

“No, it’s all math and strategy.”

She dropped the pillow and cozied up next to him. “Move forward,” she ordered.

Kurt did as she was told and watched as Diane rested the majority of her body on top of him, her head resting comfortably on his chest. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Explain it to me.”

He grinned. “Okay. The way each player stands and how hard they hit the ball has to be proportional to multiple factors,” he started. With the hand he’d rested around her shoulder, he began stroking her hair, gently. “Wind speed and direction, what wood they’re using, and then…” he looked down to find his wife already fast asleep on him.

“Wow, that didn’t take long,” he mumbled to himself. He watched the tournament on television for a few minutes and thought, “it’s not boring. But I know there’s something else on right now.”

He reached for the remote moving as slowly and gently as he could so as not to wake Diane. “Damn,” he thought. “Okay. I can do this.”

After almost a full minute of trying, Kurt was able to reach the remote and change the channel, ESPN always had something worth watching on, he reasoned with himself.

Kurt continued to play with her hair, absentmindedly at this point off and on for the majority of an hour until he realized his arm was starting to go numb. That, and he needed to give back all the coffee he’d had this morning. Once again, he moved slowly to try to reach for his pillow and was eventually successful. He pushed Diane up a bit and replaced his body with the pillow. 

She whimpered quietly at the loss of contact and for the first time in a long time, his heart hurt for her. He really felt bad for having to get up but biology was calling and there was nothing he could do about it. So, he grabbed a blanket from the chair in the corner and covered her before heading off to the bathroom.

Kurt returned after venturing into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich for lunch and sat in his easy chair next to the couch.

“Where did you go?” She asked, pitifully, eyes still shut.

“I’m sorry. I needed to use the facilities.”

“Okay.” She was quiet for a few moments before asking, “can you get me some ginger ale please?” Her voice was scratchy yet higher in pitch.

“Of course.” He took a bite from his sandwich and set it on the table before heading to the kitchen to fetch her what she asked for.

When he returned, he found her in the same position. “It’s on the table.”

“’Kay.” 

Kurt sat in his chair and picked up his food and heard, “I told you golf was boring,” down in her normal pitch.

This caught him off guard, so much so that he choked in the bite of his sandwich. He finished chewing after coughing for a few moments. 

“Not boring. I knew how you felt about it so once you were asleep I decided to watch something else.”

“Uh huh.” Diane sat up and stretched, looking over at him as she did. “What time is it?” She reached for the soda and took a sip, smiling slightly as it helped to calm her stomach.

“A little after twelve. Hungry?”

She nodded. “A little.”

“What can I get you?” He set down his sandwich and dusted his hands from crumbs.

“Finish. I can wait.”

“I’m up.”

“No, finish. I’m not sure what I want yet.”

Diane pushed herself up and started to stand.

“I told you I’d get it. What do you need?” He stood next to her and took ahold of her hand.

She looked him square in the face and said, “to pee. Can you do that for me?”

They both laughed when Kurt blushed. “I guess not.”

She started to walk off to the bathroom when he called after her, “but if I could you know I would.”

“Love you too!”

Kurt finished his lunch and went back to the kitchen to wash his hands. He was joined by Diane shortly thereafter. 

“Ooh! I forgot you got ‘Nilla Wafers!” She reached for the yellow box and tore open the silver plastic before grabbing a handful of the cookies. “Yummy!”

Kurt smiled. “Can I get you some soup? You’ll need more than that to start feeling better.”

“Tea would be nice. With honey.”

Kurt went off to make her some but stopped himself. “That’s not what I asked.”

“I know. I’ll get there. I promise. I only want a few of these anyway.” She wrapped up the cookies and finished the last in her hand. “Later.”

“You need protein. I got chicken and rice soup at the store. Let me heat some up for you.”

She walked over to him and put her hand in his to begin to lead him elsewhere. “Will you hold me again? I haven’t slept that well in a long time.”

He smiled, slightly. “Sure. Bedroom?”

“I’m sick,” she protested. “You can’t keep it in your pants…”

“I meant so you can lay down and stretch out comfortably. But I can do some paperwork in the living room just as easily...”

“Oh,” she interrupted meekly, clearly embarrassed by how quickly her mind had jumped to sex. “Sorry.”

“I like the way you’re thinking though,” he joked in an attempt to get her to smile.

It worked.

“Maybe tomorrow?”

“Sure. Come on.”

They walked into the living room and settled on the couch, this time Diane rested her head on his lap so he could get some work done. 

As Diane started to drift off, she asked, quietly, “does that mean you don’t want me any more?”

He laughed. “What are you talking about?”

“’Sure,’” she quoted in a low voice, trying to mimic him. “Like you’re not even interested?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Of course I’m interested. But you’re sick and that comes first.”

“What if you’re never attracted to me again?”

He started running his fingers through her hair once more. “That will never happen. You know what you do to me. If I were still a teenager, you’d feel it poking your face right now.”

Diane let out a loud belt of a laugh. Oddly enough, that comment reassured her. “Okay.” She let out a contented as she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep a few minutes later.

Kurt was able to get through all of his paperwork and since his wife was sleeping soundly on his lap, he decided to flip through the television to see what was on. He found “Blazing Saddles” had just started so he stopped there. It was his favorite movie and he could quote almost every line, which he’d stop himself from doing if only because he didn’t want to wake Diane.

She slept through the majority of the movie, waking in time to see the big fight scene at the end. “I never understood where this came from,” she commented.

“Hmm?” 

“The ending. It’s… it’s a non-sequitur.”

“I know. Oh! How are you feeling?”

“Hungry. Can you get me some soup?”

“Finally. Give me ten minutes?”

“’Kay.” Diane tried to sit up but didn’t get very far. 

“You okay?” He asked, concerned.

“Dizzy.”

“Drink some ginger ale.” He reached forward and handed her the glass, which she drank out of slowly. 

“Thanks.”

“Better?”

“Yeah.”

Cleavon Little rode off into his limo and Kurt smiled. “I love this movie.”

She laughed. “I know.”

“Up.” He patted her on the shoulder to get to the kitchen, bringing back some soup for her a few minutes later.

She finished all of it, much to his surprise, before stretching and resting her head on his shoulder. “What’s on next?”

“No idea. You seem to be feeling better.”

“Yes, the soup was a good idea.”

“Told ya.”

The next movie on was “High Anxiety”. “A Mel Brooks movie marathon?” Diane remarked.

“Works for me.”

They watched the movie, followed by “History of the World Part I” and mid way through “Young Frankenstein,” Kurt made himself dinner and brought her a sleeve of Saltine crackers.

Diane watched the movie, eating the better part of three crackers, as he ate leftovers from the night before. They got most of the way through “The Producers” when Diane noticed she was starting to fade.

“I think I’m going to bed.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

Diane blushed somewhat and lowered her head. “You don’t have to.”

“It’s fine. I’ve been wanting to get back into the Towers series anyway,” he offered, referring to the Stephen King series, “The Dark Towers”, books which had been sitting on his shelf since they first came out.

She grabbed his pillow and headed towards their bedroom. He shut off the television, stopped to get her water from the kitchen then found the first in the series of books in their library, then walked into their bedroom. Kurt put the book on his nightstand and headed for their closet. 

Diane was already in bed, rubbing lotion on her hands. “You don’t have to go to bed this early.”

“You mentioned that,” he said as he emerged from the closet, making his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth. “Now stop reminding me.”

“But you’re never in bed this early. I feel bad….”

“Stop. It’s okay.”

Kurt spit out his toothpaste then turned off the light in the bathroom before getting into bed next to her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Good night beautiful.”

She scoffed. “I don’t feel beautiful.”

“You’ll be back to normal soon. Now get some rest.”

He started to read his book but, out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw her try to get comfortable, similar to the restless movements from earlier in the day.

Kurt chuckled as he transferred his book into his other hand, opening up his chest to her. “Come here.”

Diane turned her head to look over at him to see what he was talking about then grinned as she moved to cozy up next to him, placing her head on his tummy and breathing him in deeply.

He started reading as she started dozing.

But, however, a few minutes in, Diane broke the silence. “Kurt?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?” He turned the page and kept reading.

“For taking care of me today. I know I’m not easy.”

He smiled as he put the book down next to him on the bed.

“Of course. You’re a good patient.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You really don’t have to apologize. I’d do this for you if you had the sniffles or god knows, anything else. I love you.”

She smiled as she closed her eyes once more. “I love you too.”

“Go to sleep. You’ll feel better in the morning.”

She smiled. “Is that what your mom used to say to you?”

Kurt thought about it for a moment. “Yeah,” he replied with a smile.

Diane wrapped her leg around his bottom half and settled in. Kurt ran his hand up and down her arm, tracing mindless shapes as he continued to read.

She fell asleep almost immediately.

Fifty some pages later, Kurt realized he’d read the same paragraph three times, still not comprehending any of it, and decided it was his turn to go to bed.

He set the book on the table next to him and turned out the light, getting comfortable in bed.

She whimpered once more at the change in position but settled quickly on his chest as they both drifted off to sleep.

Diane awoke to her alarm the next morning feeling much better, however, still with a few sniffles.

“Do I get to go into work today, Mister McVeigh? Or am I under house arrest again?”

“That depends,” he started as he rolled over to pull her in close.

“On?” She giggled.

“On whether or not I let you go.” He sighed contentedly as he hugged her that much tighter, their bodies pressed into one another’s perfectly.

She started nodding off once more before snapping to. “Kurt. I need to go to work. I didn’t check my email at all yesterday. Dammit!” Diane admonished herself as she scrambled out of bed.

Kurt groaned as she pulled away. “Okay. Glad you’re feeling better,” he called after her, just before the shower turned on. He rolled on to his back and stretched, quietly reflecting on the previous day.

As the realization that she could only rest when she was near him dawned on him, he smiled.

He heard her sneeze in the shower but given how feisty she’d been already, he knew she was feeling much better and wouldn’t take “house arrest” seriously.

The shower turned off and Kurt finally got out of bed. He headed to the kitchen to pour two cups of coffee, one in a travel mug, and one in a ceramic mug for himself. Kurt brought them both in the bathroom and set Diane’s on the counter in front of her as she put in her contacts.

“Oh! Coffee! You’re so good to me!” She grabbed the mug and took a careful but very welcome sip.

“You’re welcome.” He kissed her shoulder and set his mug down to start the shower. 

“What makes you think I was talking to you?” She joked.

“Because I’m the one who brought you the coffee. Without me, you’d have to do it yourself.”

“Did you ever consider getting into the law? That’s a good argument.”

He stepped into the shower before answering. “Nah. We argue enough as it is.”

She continued getting ready and half an hour and a cup of coffee later, she headed for the door. Valise and keys in hand, she stopped and called back to Kurt. “Last chance, Warden. I’m almost out the door.”

Diane sneezed again. “Dammit!”

Kurt laughed as he walked to her, wearing only a pair of slacks. “You’ve been released for good behavior.” He placed a kiss on her cheek. “Now get the hell out of here before I change my mind.” He playfully smacked her ass, pulling an unexpected yelp from her.

“Keep that up and I’ll stick around.”

She hugged him and slowly ran her hand down his chest. Kurt stopped her before she got to her intended destination. 

“Someone’s feeling better.”

“Someone’s feeling you.” She flirted.

Kurt reached for the keys in her hand and pressed the remote start button. “There’s your ride.”

She pouted. “You’re no fun.”

He pulled back and placed another kiss on her cheek. “I’m plenty fun. Go, or you’ll be late.”

“Fine.”

“I love you,” he called back as he walked back into their bedroom to finish getting ready for work.

“You have a funny way of showing it,” she retorted as she hit the garage. She shut the door behind her and climbed into her car. 

She sniffled once then asked herself, “how’d I get so lucky?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for no smut. I hope I did fluff justice!


End file.
